Researchers are faced with complex challenges of integrating huge volumes of data obtained from a wide range of distributed and uncoordinated systems, and sharing images and data with multidisciplinary teams within and across institutions. Images typically go through a complex workflow that may involve needs for data to be aligned, registered, and integrated with data from other sources, then analyzed, manipulated, and rendered using in-house software or scripts written for specific environments. Files may be distributed over a range of machines and stored in ad-hoc directories. When research requires cooperation between groups, bottlenecks can occur if specific personnel are unavailable to perform critical functions such as retrieving a file or generating a data set.
To improve capabilities with regard to handling such large volumes of data, clinical connectivity standards have been developed. For example, Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM), which is a standard file format and network communication protocol for handling, storing, printing, and transmitting information in medical imaging, has been developed as a tool for integrating devices across diverse networks and institutions with respect to handling medical images. Using DICOM and other generic file formats, the development of a picture archiving and communication system (PACS) that can integrate diverse devices has been made a reality. Accordingly, the ability to generate and share medical images has been greatly enhanced, thereby also enhancing the ability of medical researchers and practitioners to utilize their skills to advance research and treat patients.
However, although it is much easier to share volumetric data that can be opened by any number of other authorized parties, the actual manipulation of the data can still sometimes be unwieldy in certain cases. For example, when a user (e.g., a radiologist) is studying volumetric data and creates an annotation to the data in a particular presentation state, it may be very difficult for the user to later find the same view previously presented or even to locate the annotation. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods, apparatuses, computer program products, and systems for providing documentation and/or annotation capabilities for volumetric data studies.